ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
100% drops from NM's
This is a list of all the NM's, their zones, levels, and the mobs 100% drop item. I did this at work so I had to use a auto-translation website to get around the security here so some spelling and such my be off. Feel free to add to the list or correct it when needed. Levels 1-20 9-10 S. Gusaberg Bubbly Bernie - Steam Clock 9-10 E. Sarutabaruta Spiny Spini - Silk Thread (1-3) 10-15 W Ronfaure Fungus Beetle - Clipeus 11-12 S. Gustaberg Carnero - Katayama 12 W. Sarutabaruta Nunyenunc - Pilgrim's Wand 12-15 E. Ronfaure Swamfisk - Gelong Staff 14 Konschtat Highlands Haty - Rogetsurin 14 Tahrongi Canyon Yara Ma Yha Who - Fasting Ring 16 Giddeus Zhuu Buxu the Silent - Parana Shield Levels 21-40 23-25 Outer Horutoto Ruins Doppelganger Dio - Rivival Tree Root 23-25 Outer Horutoto Ruins Doppelganger Gog - Rivival Tree Root 24-25 Dangruf Wadi Chocoboleech - Gassen 30-75 La Theine Plateau Goblin Archaeologist - Gold Beastcoin 30-75 Konschtat Highlands Goblin Archaeologist - Gold Beastcoin 30-75 Tahrongi Canyon Goblin Archaeologist - Gold Beastcoin 37-39 Kororoloka Tunnel Dame Blanche - Sarcenet Cloth (1-4) 39-40 S.S.G Masan - Pigeon's Blood Ruby 39-40 S.S.G Namtar - Bone Chip (1-2), Namtar Bone Levels 41-60 42-44 Ordelle's Caves Morbolger - Morbolger Vine 45 C.N. Crawler Guardian - Rolanberry 881 45-47 Beadeaux De'Vyu Headhunter - Quadav Charm 45-47 E Altepa Desert Dune Widow - Spider Web (1-3) 48 S.S.G Seww the Squidlimbed - Mermaid Tail 50 C.N. Drone Crawler - Rolanberry 874 50-51 Misareaux Coast Odqan - Cluster Core 51-52 Batallia Downs Ahtu - Engraved Key 55-56 La Theine Plateau Bloodtear Baldurf - Lumbering Horn 55-56 Konschtat Highlands Steelfleece Baldarich - Rampaging Horn 55 Jugner Forest King Arthro - Magic Cuisses, Reraiser, Vile Elixir 55 Sauromugue Champaign Roc - Crimson Blade, Reraiser, Elixir 55-59 Gustav Tunnel Goblinsavior Heronox - Goblin Helm, Goblin Mail, Gold Beastcoin 56-59 W. Altepa Desert Cactuar Cantautor - Cactuar Needle x2, Cactus Stems 56-61 Zi'Tah Keeper of Halidom - Boyahda Moss x2, Tree Cuttings 58 Rolanberry Fields Simurgh - Arcan Breaker, Reraiser, Vile Elixir 59-60 Temple of Uggalepih Flauros - Flauros Whisker 60-62 Quicksand Caves Tribunus VII-I - Antican Pauldron Levels 61-80 62 Fei 'Yin Goliath - Granite 62 S.S.G. Sea Hog - Southern Pearl 62 Temple of Uggalepih Death from Above - Hornetneedle 64 C.N. Queen Crawler - Rolanberry 864 64 C.N. Matron Crawler - Rolanberry 864 65-66 Temple of Uggalepih Sozu Rogberry - Thief's Knife 66 Onzozo Hellion - A l'Outrance 66 Kuftal Tunnel Amemet - Amemet Skin (1-4) 66-68 Temple of Uggalepih Sacrificial Goblet - Charging Shield 68 C.N. Awd Goggie - Royal Jelly 69 Kuftal Tunnel Arachne - Arachne Web 69-71 Boyahda Tree Aquarius - Fransisca 70 Bostaunieux Oubliette Shii - Sukesa Da 70 Quicksand Caves Diamond Diag - Protecting Bangles 70-75 Gustav Tunnel Wyvernpoacher Drachlox - Goblin Armor, Goblin Mask, Gold Beastcoin 70 Temple of Uggalepih Crimson-toothed Pawberry - Carby Mitts 71 Bostaunieux Oubliette Bloodsucker - Pigeon's Blood Ruby 71 Davoi Dirtyhanded Gorhakzuk - Curse Wand x2 73-76 Ifrit's Cauldron Tyrannic Tunnok - Lohar 74-76 Onzozo Ose - Ose Whisker 75 Monastic Cavern Orcish Overlord - Gold Orc Mask, PLD Test, Platinum Beastcoin 78-80 Boyahda Tree Ancient Goobbue - Boyahda Moss, Tree Cuttings, Great Boyahda Moss 79 Ru'Hmet Jailer of Fortitude - Fortitude Axe, 2nd Virtue 80-81 Kuftal Tunnel Pelican - Astral Aspis 80-81 S.S.G. Charybdis - Joyeuse 80-81 Ifrit's Cauldron Bomb Queen - Bomb Queen Ring 80-82 Quicksand Caves Sabotender Bailarina - Dune Boots 80-82 Ru'Aun Gardens Despot - Gem of the West 80-82 Gustav Tunnel Ungur - Ungur Boomerang Levels 81 + 82 Ve'Lugannon Palace Steam Cleaner - Gem of the East 83 'Taieu Jailer of Love - Love Halberd 83-85 Ve'Lugannon Zipacna - Gem of the North 83-85 Ru'Avitau Faust - Summerstone 84 'Taieu Jailer of Hope - Hope Staff, 5th Virtue 84-86 Bibiki Bay Shen - Reverend Mail 84 Lufaise Meadows Kurrea - Galliard Trousers 85 Ifrit's Cauldron Ash Dragon - Dragon Talon 85 Mt. Zhayolm Cerberus - Cerberus Claw x2, Cerberus Hide, Cerberus Meat 85 Qulun Dome Za' Dha Adamtking - WHM Test 85 Castle Oztroja Tzee Xicu the Manifest - SMN Test 85 Behmoth's Dominion King Behemoth - Behemoth Tongue 85-88 Valley of Sorrows Aspidochelone - Adamantoise Egg 85-87 Ru'Avitau Ullikummi - Autumstone 85 Ru'Avitau Grande Pot - Winterstone 85 Den of Rancor Hakutaku - Optical Hat 85 'Taieu Jailer of Justice - Justice Sword, 4th Virtue 85 Hu'Xzoi Jailer of Temperance - Temperance Axe, 1st Virtue 85 Ru'Hmet Jailer of Faith - Faith Baghnakhs, 3rd Virtue 88-90 Ru'Aun Genbu - Seal of Genbu, Arcic Wind 88-90 Ru'Aun Byakko - Seal of Byakko, Zephyr 88-90 Ru'Aun Seiryu - Seal of Seiryu, East Wind 88-90 Ru'Aun Suzaku - Seal of Suzaku, Antarctic Wind 88-90 Dragon's Aery Nidhogg - Wyrm Beard 95 King Ramperre's Tomb Vrtra - Cashmere Thread x2, Cashmere Wool x2 Created by Amberly of Unicorn